ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sargas
Hits hard, ~200dmg to a buffed pld, 300dmg on critical hits, not to mention its double attack. It got between 15 and 20K HP (if I remember correctly), seems immune to sleep and gravity. --Kaist 02:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) -- Easily Duo'd -- * -Easily Duo'd by a RNG/NIN and RDM/NIN kiting. Used the large rock just NW of it's spawn area. RDM Nuked and Kited. RNG attacked w/ Ranged Attack and WSs bouncing hate. I doubt this would be difficult to solo by any RDM/NIN using Kite method (MP Items for easier MP regain). Scorpions pathing while kiting gives any RDM plenty of time to recast buffs if he's hit. Recommended to have Movement+ to make things even easier. Was susceptible to Shadowbind. -- Not really easily duo'd -- MNK/NIN full merited and RDM/WHM (me) also quite merited had several troubles with this nm. We defeated it in the end, but not before converting AND spending all RDM's mp. Quite a close call, don't underestimate this mob. enstun+spikes deal quite some damge to fast attacking jobs and require lots of healing. Switching to Footwork helped a bit. Slow II, Paralyze II and Blind II landed every time. Gravity was resisted three times, and not attempted more than that. Monster didnt drop anything and gave us 96 exp. - Betadur : Ragnarok ~ Darkmessenger : Asura :*BST/WHM or /NIN can solo by charming nearby Antlions and kiting Sargas from east to west. Make sure to get out of battle music range when casting anything because Sargas has sporadic hate. :*Beast jug pets ineffective, 2 Courier Carrie jugs yielded almost no visible damage. :*Relatively easy solo by a SCH/RDM, SCH/NIN might have been more useful, kited around a rock in the east side using Desert Boots + Sandstorm and Luminohelix for damage :*NIN/THF easily solo'd with Nighttime kiting method and using Elemental Ni spells for damage. Had to use Max Evasion set +68 Evasion, +22 Evasion Skill and Evasion Bonus II from /THF. Goodluck :*Just soloed with a lvl 80blu/rdm, all I used was bio, blink, cannonball. Kited it around the rocks with movements pants like the sch above, took about hr and 30min. Smudged-Quetzalcoatl Gravity and Solo A BST/NIN could solo this easy by taking it up to this U shaped area (F-10) where you can go back and forth throwing DC antlion at it. It has very high gravity resistance. I had RDM/NIN friend who used Gravity without anything + to enfeebling or wind based magic, and it resisted it. It does hit 200-300 per hit, with a rediculous if not 100% Double attack rate. I was BST/DNC and just threw pets at it, and when I got hit friend would heal me. The Stun procs like no one's business and the shock spikes also proc quite often. It tears through pets really really fast, but it is manageable with some good skill and luck and no one there to steal it when it unclaims during pet swapping. Good luck and hunting, all I got was an Earth Crystal. Edit: Just realized, I never noticed it ever use a TP move, and it might not actually use any. Worth noting and checking out. Cordareo Siren 05:41, November 10, 2009 (UTC)Cordareo_Siren :*BST/NIN or /WHM can solo by charming surrounding Antlions and kiting it from east to west with little difficulty. Make sure to get out of battle music range before doing any action because Sargas has sporadic hate. Level Just received 200 exp solo at 75, which would put the NM at 78. --Kotiro 17:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) sam/dnc solo 132 exp, merited third eye, used 2hr but didnt skillchain past lv2, --Aussiearu 04:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC)